


Protect

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Chris and Nines are partner partners, Damian is mentioned, Gavin and Nines are partners, Guns, M/M, Major Character Injury, No beta we die like squares, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, chris and Nines are on a date, dbhrarepairsweek, totally imaginative title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Chris and Nines got to have a night on the town, but are caught up in a mugging on the way home. Nines is desperate to protect Chris, but maybe he's the one that needs protecting.For the DBH Rare Pairs WeekPrompt was Protect





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Chris is sweet and I like to think of Nines as sweet, so these two boy are in love. Thank you for coming to my TED talk. Also Gavin is absolutely being a babysitter for them. I may expand on this.

Nines smiled down at the hand curling around his. He met Chris’ eyes and felt his Thirium pump skip a beat. Chris had a wide smile on his lips, crinkling the corner of his eyes. Nines saved the image to a special memory folder he kept. Lifting their joined hands up, Nines pressed a soft kiss to Chris’ knuckles. That earned a soft laugh and a bump of their shoulders. Nines saved the sound too, just because he could.

Chris sighed as he pressed their sides together. “Wish finding a babysitter was easier. I don’t think Gav has the energy to watch Damian for more than a couple of hours.”

Nines nodded. He took a steadying breath. “Maybe next time I could come over and we could stay in?”

 “That’d be nice.” Chris looked up at him with a grin. It turned to something sweeter. “You could stay in with me tonight if you want.”

Nines felt his face heat up and knew it was turning red. “I’d like that.”

“Hey, you two,” a man yelled behind them, causing Chris to jump, “uh, stop. Don’t move.”

He and Chris stayed still as the man stepped out of the side street. Nines’ LED spun red at the sight of a gun pointing at them. He shifted in front of Chris.

“Don’t fucking m-move!” He said through clenched teeth, hands shaking.

Nines froze. “Okay, I’m not moving, just stay calm.”

Chris’ heart was beating out of his chest at the sight of a gun being pointed at Nines. It was obvious the man wasn’t in his right mind. “Yeah, we’ll do what you say, no need to hurt anyone.”

Nines scanned the man now that he was fully in his view. Nick Johnson: wanted for violation of parole, multiple charges of Red Ice possession. He was showing signs of extreme withdrawals, and that was dangerous. The gun in his hands wasn’t ballistic, Nines realized with a sense of dread. It was a gun meant for use against androids. This wasn’t a typical mugging; this was about capturing Nines. That meant Chris was either a loose end or in less danger, and Nines wasn’t keen on gambling.

“Sorry,” someone, likely a woman, said behind them, “nothing personal.”

Nines’ preconstruction software worked as fast as he could make it. All of them came back negatively or inconclusive. He needed to know where the woman was, and if she had a weapon. She was likely armed, so an attack on the man in front of him could lead to Chris’ death. He could try to attack the woman, but it would take too long without knowing her exact location behind him. He attempted surrender.

“You want me, correct?” Nines asked calmly, “I’ll come with you without causing any issues, but only if my partner isn’t harmed.”

He looked over at Chris and noticed he was looking at the woman behind Nines. A shock of fear and relief shot through him. He could see the reflection of the woman in Chris’ eyes, meaning he could calculate her position. She was pointing her gun at Chris, however. Nines classified her as the main threat.

“Can’t do that, he’s seen our faces.”

He needed to protect Chris.

According to his newest preconstructions, Chris had an 80% chance of survival, but Nines’ survival was only at 15%. He moved as fast as he could to disarm the woman. Managing to grab her arm, Nines lifted it up into the air just before it went off. He twisted the woman’s arm, hearing a snap, and sent the gun flying out of her hands. Behind him, the man panicked and let out a volley of shots at Nines. One of them met its mark in the middle of Nines’ back.

Nines’ vision cut out immediately, and he let out a pained shout. His mind began to recede into a forced shutdown. “Protect Chris” blared in his UI. He couldn’t move or see, but his audio was still online. He heard a struggle continuing. Three shots rang through Nines’ ears, sending sharp panic through him. A mantra of _Chris, Chris, Chris_ struck at each sluggish pump of his Thirium regulator.

Nines’ audio was cutting out, letting in glimpses of his surroundings. He hoped it was Chris’ voice that he’d heard before succumbing to the shutdown.

 

 

[System Booting Up…]

Nines opened his eyes, letting them calibrate and focus after being forced off. He blinked as the static cleared from his vision and he could take in his surroundings. He was lying on a cot in a medical room designed for androids. Looking at the cracked open door, he recalibrated his audio sensors to hear a hushed conversation on the other side.

_Chris_. Nines struggled to move, finding his limbs reacting sluggishly.

“Chris?” He groaned in a mechanical, static-filled voice.

The voices stopped, and the door was quickly pushed open. Chris rushed in, his face a mixture of fear and relief. “Nines,” he breathed, coming to the side of Nines’ bed, “How’re you feeling, honey?”

Nines felt his chest finally relax as Chris grabbed his hand. He let a sigh of relief pass his lips. “I’m okay. What happened?”

Chris squeezed Nines’ hand and lifted it up to press a kiss to his knuckles. “You were shot by that guy and shut down. We weren’t sure if you were going to wake up as you.”

Nines took a shaky breath. “I’m here. I’m okay.”

Chris nodded and looked relieved. “I know.”

“What happened after? Are you okay? I heard shots before shutting down.”

Chris looked away for a moment. “I’m fine. Thanks to you, I was able to get the gun and hold the woman until backup arrived. She’s been arrested, and the guys are looking for the runaway.”

Nines’ brows furrowed. “Who was shooting?”

“The runaway shot us. He was too strung out and shouldn’t have been armed. He shot her twice.” Chris shrugged.

Another voiced chimed in, “He’s forgetting the part where he was shot by the tazer from hell, too.”

Nines looked up to see Gavin leaning on the doorway. He gave a small smile at him before frowning at Chris. “You were shot?”

Chris gave Gavin a resigned glare as he stepped up to the bed. Gavin shrugged. “He would’ve figured it out in five minutes. Like a Band-Aid this way.”

Sighing, Chris looked at Nines. “I’m okay. It wouldn’t have been fatal no matter what.”

“Unlike you,” Gavin said as he nodded at Nines and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay, tin can.”

Nines smiled, squeezing Chris’ hand. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter and [gotta-love-them-losers](https://gotta-love-them-losers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
